Chapter 14
He/She Cannot Be...; Part 2 is the 14th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai manga. The fierce battle between Raishin Akabane and Felix Kingsfort continues. Despite losing much blood and bearing more injuries, Raishin and Yaya preserve on in battling Eliza, while defending Charlotte Belew and Sigmund. However, Felix underestimates Raishin's skills as a strategist, as the latter cleverly uses properties of Yaya's blood to defeat Eliza. Felix is thus defeated, and Charlotte finally accepts Raishin as a friend. Summary The impact of being smashed into a tree becomes evident when Raishin Akabane loses a great amount of blood and he slums at the foot of the tree. As he orders Charlotte Belew not to come close, Yaya is caught by Eliza's chains, imbued with magic, and is sent crashing into the ground. Charlotte notices the chains belonged to the iron ball user's Automaton, which attacked her days ago, and is horrified that Eliza can use the magic of any Automaton she has devoured. As Yaya lays unconscious, while Sigmund and Raishin are severely injured, Charlotte helplessly wonders what to do, considering that Felix is a member of The Rounds, and Eliza has eaten over 20 Automatons. Believing Raishin stands no chance against Felix, Charlotte hugs Sigmund, crying. However, Raishin pats her on the shoulder, telling her their battle is not over, and adds on that she was never Cannibal Candy. Thus, he is willing to fight on for her, but she is convinced the school will only make him a scapegoat too since they have no evidence to protect themselves. Instead, Raishin tells her if that day should come, he will turn his back against the world, and defend her nonetheless. Meanwhile, Yaya is still chained and sent flying. Just before she hits the ground though, Raishin orders her to use Divine Edge: Attack 48, prompting her to land and dash towards Eliza, successfully attacking her in consecutive kicks. Charlotte is confused at Eliza's inability to liquify as she did earlier, but Raishin explains the weakness of the Automaton lies with its magical circuit board. Through his observations and deductions, he reasons that Eliza can only use each magic power once, thus needing more magic circuits to store up power for the Walpurgis Night, while Felix has been quietly making Charlotte his scapegoat. Felix is impressed by Raishin's reasoning, and commands Eliza, who warps Yaya in corrosive magical binds. Smirking, Felix says this power was from the real Risette Norden's White Mist, and Yaya will be helplessly eaten up gradually. However, Raishin orders Yaya to send Eliza flying, and she surprisingly breaks out of the misty binds and punches Eliza hard. Both Charlotte and Felix are shocked. Raishin explains Yaya has the ability to harden herself, even her blood, to be as hard as carbide. Felix realizes the duo have intentionally let Eliza take some of Yaya's blood during the fight to affect her ability of being fluid. Pointing out that while Yaya has a simple magical circuit, Raishin claims his talent in battle tactics should not be underestimated, so is his best Automaton partner ever. Immediately, Yaya leaps forward and uses Final Stronghold, Razing Moon Reflection on Eliza, who perishes. Realizing his Automaton has lost, Felix grows desperate and warns Raishin that the Royal family will step in if he does something bad towards him. Furthermore, he tries to make a deal, but seeing Raishin is uninterested, he pulls out a gun, only to be punched unconscious by him. With the battle finally over, Raishin apologizes to Yaya for the injuries she had to endure earlier, but she insists that while she will repaired soon, he has always been the one to be physically hurt like this. He silently hugs and thanks her, before giving her a pat on the head. Seeing Charlotte, he apologizes for not letting Sigmund share in the glory of defeating Eliza. Charlotte falls to her knees and cries, realizing Raishin is one true and trustworthy friend. Recalling how Sigmund had once mentioned to her about making friends with the new foreign student, she asks Raishin to lend her hand in getting up, which he gladly does so. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Charlotte Belew #Yaya #Eliza #Sigmund Navigation Category:Chapters